


Straight until I wasn't

by Ballgames



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Out of Character, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballgames/pseuds/Ballgames
Summary: Nishinoya and Tanaka were two college freshmen, helplessly disorganised. When they both apply for student housing a month past the deadline, they're put in the same 1 bedroom apartment together. It could be the start of a beautiful friendship. But with the region going into lock-down 6 months into their stay, they could become a lot more.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. New Beginnings

"Hey, get me another, would ya?" Tanaka called out to Nishinoya from across the room.

Their apartment was surprisingly generous for student housing. They had a combined living and kitchen space, one bathroom, then their shared bedroom. Was it fair to shove 2 people in a 1 bedroom apartment? Maybe not, but they made it work. Either way, it was still better than studios.

Nishinoya returned with a second beer as Tanaka was flicking through his phone, setting it down in front of him.

"What are you looking at?" The shorter man hummed, leaning over to peek.

Tanaka jerked his arm away to shield the view, offering a cheeky grin instead.

"None of ya business." He chirped, uncapping the second bottle and bringing it to his lips. 

Nishinoya took the moment to peek again, leaning over his lap as Tanaka brought his elbow down lightly into his back.

"Oi, a little privacy, dude?"

"You're totally just looking at porn while we're hanging out?" Nishinoya laughed, flicking down the page and critiquing his tastes. "Not too busty, athletic, dark long hair, nice!" He purred, finally handing it back.

"Pfft, horny little fucker."

"Says the guy just straight up browsing pornhub. Don't you like my company?" Nishinoya teased him, jabbing him in the side as he went for his own beer. So refreshing in this summer heat.

"You know full well there aren't any girls here. A man has needs."

"Yeah but this is guy time." He clicked his tongue, chugging down the bottle in a race with his buzz-cut friend.

"Hey, little demon!" Tanaka chugged his in response, burping lightly as he covered his mouth. "Look man, it's just been a while. I'm pent up, go easy." He was surprisingly embarrassed talking about it so openly. "You know my girlfriend left me right before lock-down, it's been rough."

"Just riling you up, look at as much as you like." Nishinoya rubbed at his shoulder, but stopped after a second. He didn't want it to seem condescending.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" 

"Are you..." Tanaka hummed.

"What, getting laid or talking to girls?" Nishinoya clicked his tongue, finishing his drink and tossing it towards the bag of trash.

"Jeez. I don't know, either of those?" Tanaka's cheeks were a little pink.

"Wouldn't YOU like to know." The tipsy Nishinoya had enough booze in him to howl and grab at his own crotch, putting it on display.

"To have your level of confidence." Tanaka laughed, leaning back as if to be extra sure he didn't get hit in the face by a flailing hand.

"Nah dude, I'm in a dry spell. Haven't even kissed a girl in months, maybe more." He sighed, reaching around for another bottle, but the few left upright were already empty. "So don't get jealous, besides, if I was nailing left right and center you'd know. We share a room, dummy."

"Yeah but, other dorms." 

"It's an all male building. I ain't trekking across campus for some pussy." He totally would though, Nishinoya was straight up lying right now. "Kinda feels like everyone is thirstier during the lock-down, but nobody is really acting on it. Sucks being horny."

"So you do admit you're horny?" Tanaka laughed, teasing him.

Nishinoya just grinned and pushed his roommate back down onto the couch. "You're way hornier, pornhub," Nishinoya cooed, being rolled over by powerful shoulders as Tanaka made them trade places. 

"You're the one who walks around with his morning wood on display, in your damned boxer briefs," Tanaka grumbles, cheeks still a light dash of pink as he is knocked about. The two roll onto the floor, knocking empty bottles out of the way.

"And you stare, and stare," Nishinoya grinned widely at him, hooking legs between his roommate's as he pushed his shoulders down lightly.

"Hard not to, little demon."

"There's nothing little about me." Nishinoya laughed, knocked off balance in his distracted state.

The table creaked as it was pushed, Tanaka laying on top of him and panting a little as he just smiled. "Jeez, look what we did to the place," He rested his head against Nishinoya's chest for a moment, blinking and getting off him when he realized the state they were in.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me, Tanaka-san."

"You really think I'm that.." He didn't have a chance to finish, Nishinoya tugging him in by the hem of his shirt until their noses were touching. He could feel the shorter man's hot breath on his lips and his piercing gaze digging into him.

They were frozen for a few seconds, before Nishinoya's grip loosened, fingers slipping away. Tanaka backed up, dazed, then quickly grabbed Nishinoya's shirt and leaned in to kiss him. It lingered for far too long to be simply explained away. Nishinoya's warm lips were completely worth having to crane his neck down for. Tanaka hummed and sighed as he brushed them against him, voice breaking into a quiet whine as their kiss was separated, only to be made louder when lips met his neck.

"Woah woah woah," Tanaka froze, pushing him back a little bit. "Isn't this.. a bit much?"

"Why? I can stop, if you want." Nishinoya couldn't help himself, pouting a little. There was a small string of saliva hanging from his chaffed lips as he grunted.

"I think I just need to take it slow. You're.." 

"A hell of a catch." Nishinoya wasn't about to let him make excuses. He gently took Tanaka's fingers on his shirt, pushing them down until he was balling the fabric up, then looked up at him. 

"Not wrong." He groaned, sounding somewhere between annoyed and flustered, but entirely engaged and wanting. 

Tanaka pulled on the shirt, tugging him back in. To his surprise, Nishinoya didn't kiss him straight away, instead backing up and raising his arms, slipping out of it. He confidently took those fingers again, bringing them to his own chest.

"You've got a fuckin' hot bod." Tanaka laughed, this time groping his chest a little of his own accord. Nishinoya could only beam at him, own cheeks dusted pink as he didn't have to even do anything.

"How far is this going to go?" The taller man asked, eyes darting down just a little to rather prominent arousals in both their jeans. At least that was mutual. He felt the straining, but any anxiety from seeing his own tented pants was offset by him not being the only one.

"Pfft, as far as you want it to." Nishinoya shrugged, leaping up into his arms.

Tanaka was totally unprepared, being backed up hard into a wall as he tried to catch him. The plaster cracked under the weight and Nishinoya just laughed, pants tent now pressing into Tanaka's innocent shirt amongst all the excitement. There was another moment of awkward silence, before Nishinoya connected their lips again.

Something told him they needed to move this to their room.


	2. First touch

The bedroom door backed into the drywall, denting it. They were two for one on property damage, and they couldn't care less.

Nishinoya pushed Tanaka back playfully until the taller of the two fell down onto the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. His pants swollen, he looked away a little before Nishinoya straddled his hips.

"Noya-san, I wish I had your confidence." He looked at him for a moment, feeling just the slightest bit shy with brown orbs gazing back at him.

"Don't go chickening out now, Ryu." Nishinoya bent down to catch his lips, Tanaka's energy picking up almost immediately.

Hands drifted down the man's chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of Nishinoya's smooth muscle. He wanted to take in every detail. Nishinoya had a small frame, narrow shoulders. He had tan lines, skin just a little darker around his arms and neck than his chest. Tanaka liked that, a lot. Then there was the outline of his pecs, a smooth ridge down the centre of his chest and a little padding where the other couldn't be completely fit. His hands grabbed onto them, groping gently.

"Fuck," Nishinoya grunted, covering his own mouth.

"Oh, you like that?" Tanaka smirked, then laughed. "Not much to work with here. Hey, give me a little flex?"

Nishinoya did so, muscle tightening below Tanaka's fingertips as he wasn't able to grab on.

"Ooo, we need to work out together some time."

"Yeah, with a little less homoerotic touching."

"No reason it can't be both." Tanaka joked, only to find his friend nodding at the suggestion.

The hands raked further down, fingernails dragging lightly down to his abdomen. Smooth, a subtle dip leading down to his navel, then it was all muscle down to his waistband. He didn't want to let his eyes drift just that low yet though, heat already rising in his cheeks. Spreading out to the sides, his fingers traced the edges of his abs, vertical lines leading from his V line up to his chest. It was strange, he didn't think he could be so endeared by less defined abs, but here he was fixated.

Nishinoya gave him another flex, leaning back just a little with an arch of his back. The muscle was taut, definition coming through. Looked as though he could have a 6 pack, but Tanaka could hardly fault him for not losing a little more fat. They were party goers, under normal circumstances.

In his dizzy state of admiration, Tanaka hadn't felt his hands droop down to the V line. Oh man, was it a sight to behold. Firm definition, strong angles, he almost felt perverted. Where the bone met his waistband, there was a hair's width between skin and elastic, the fabric pulled away just a tad.

He thought it was the muscle and bone, but no, he had been so engrossed he forgot their little detail. Nishinoya was rock hard, pants straining for relief. He could even say he was easily twice as aroused as Tanaka himself was.

The man's blush furiously returned, looking away as Nishinoya laughed.

"Sorry for being horny." You couldn't blame him really, being cooped up inside did this to a man.

"It's fine, it's.. natural." Tanaka thought back to himself watching porn earlier. "Can I-"

Nishinoya said nothing, holding his breath as fingers brushed over fabric. His hips lurched a little bit and he drew a hard breath.

"Well? Going to do it, or are you a coward?" He smirked down at him, bravado dialled up to 11 to hide his own nerves.

"What? I ain't no coward." Nishinoya knew too, they were both the adventurous type.

Still, Tanaka's words spurred on another challenge in Nishinoya, rolling his hips forward to brush the tightness over Tanaka's. Words didn't need to be spoken, because the friction quickly took Tanaka's pants from a slight tent to a bulging outline. Neither of them wore skinny jeans, but even the loose fitting fabric could only hide so much.

Tanaka grunted something unintelligible and brought a hand carefully forward to cup Nishinoya's jeans, rubbing his palm against the mass as his thumb and fingers skirted the sides of the bulge.

"Mmm." Nishinoya eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed the simple relief, riding it out with a slight tilt of the hips. "More."

His words were simple, commanding and bold. It was all Tanaka needed. He unbuttoned and unzipped Nishinoya's jeans, the other man's shirt was already off, anyway. He struggled a little, but with some help from wiggling hips, they were able to slide free.

Nishinoya only moved as much as necessary to kick them aside, moving right back to his position in silky polyester and spandex boxer briefs.

Tanaka was speechless. He'd seen him in those before, but not when he was _hard_. Whether by the fabric, the narrow hips, or just how hard he was; Nishinoya's bulge was hard to ignore, the head of his cock breaching the waistband for all to see.

It only took the gentlest of tugs to make the fabric fall down, pooling at his thighs. Nishinoya was even faster to ditch those, ass now on Tanaka's groin.

Images flashed through his mind, picturing his fantasies of the past. Any ideas of fucking him were a little absent though, mind racing and palms sweating as he stared at his cock.

"Well, just gonna look?" Nishinoya laughed, hands at his hips, proudly displaying his member.

"No, I.. Why's it so big?"

"What the hell does that mean? I didn't choose to be blessed." Nishinoya grumbled, rutting down with a sharp angling of his hips. The grazing of bare arousal over Tanaka'a already strained jeans was enough to get his attention proper.

Tanaka gulped hard, blinking and mentally preparing himself. He brought one hand to his shaft, looping them around as they barely touched his thumb. He pictured doing it to himself, mentally trying to prepare. He just.. hadn't paid that much attention to his own dick before.

Nishinoya shivered as the hand began to move, precum making all the movements easy, not to mention slippery.

"You have no idea how good it feels with someone else's hand." The shorter man groaned, little grunts and breaths coming out even as he shuts up.

Tanaka only nodded, heart racing as he began to pump his hand. Before long, his other hand found its way to Noya's balls. It's funny, he'd never played with his own, but the sighing and grunting from his friend was a good sign.

"Oh fuck."

"Yeah, is it good?"

"Downright _amazing_." Nishinoya whined quietly under his breath, eyes screwing shut.

Oh, that was interesting. Tanaka's cheeks burned, but he was on a mission. Spurred on by his reactions and the supreme feeling of making someone _this_ turned on, he massaged them in his hand.

His body was reactive, almost more than Tanaka could deal with. Hips moved and trembled, his cock twitched under his touch. Eventually, even Noya's breathing was growing heavy.

"Gonna... hhhh.. fuck.. Ryu," Nishinoya's voice grew a little hoarse, but never pitched or whined.

Fuck, his deep voice had never been a turn on before this. _Nobody's_ deep voice had ever been until this moment.

"C-Cum for me." Tanaka bumbles out, embarrassed, breathing heavy. His cheeks were rosy and his shirt was stained with sweat as he hands moved. The way Nishinoya's hips moved and the sounds he made were helping him along more than he thought. He'd never even been touched, but he felt something familiar.

Just as Nishinoya's movements grew erratic and the man on top held him down and started to groan and moan, Tanaka felt himself approaching the edge.

"Fuck, Noya-san, mmm... gonna.."

"Tanaka..san... fuck.."

Nishinoya let out the most satisfying and throaty sounding moan Tanaka had ever heard, as his hips jerked forward. A warm feeling spread over his hands as the man began to shoot his load. He was loud, filthy, as he rode it out. Cum streaked all the way from his fingers up to his chin, missing Tanaka's lips by only an inch. His friend hadn't even finished when Tanaka felt a familiar warmth pool in his own pants, eyes screwing shut as he swore under his breath. His own hips jerked and rutted, the over-sensitive Nishinoya grunting and sighing happily with every movement of their collective hips.

"Oh my god, did you.." Nishinoya was still catching his breath and coming down from his high, but even he could feel that dampness. It wasn't from him, he knew that much. "Was it that good?"

"Shut up, you couldn't keep your damn ass still." Tanaka protested, only wriggling a little as deft and nimble hands unbuttoned his jeans.

"Woah, you just.. straight up jizzed your pants." He laughed, but quickly apologised and pressed a kiss to his wet and softening length.

"Dude, that was gross." Tanaka grimmaced a little, but it faded to a smile. "Thanks for not.. uhh, thanks for being cool about it."

"It's a hell of a compliment."

"No, it's an accident." Tanaka wheezed, pulling his sticky and wet semi back into his trousers. "We should shower."

"Want to talk about it, I mean.. you just gave me a killer handjob that's making me question my whole world." Nishinoya ribbed him, elbowing him in the gut for good measure as he looked for his own pants.

"Yeah well, I guess no girl has ever made me cum my fucking pants, so that has to count for something." Tanaka hadn't even gotten his shirt off that whole time. "Let's work it out after we shower."

"Deal. Just don't spend the whole time oogling me again."

"Dude!"


End file.
